An electronic amplifier is a device for increasing the power of a signal. Generally, an amplifier outputs energy from a provided power supply and controls the output to match an associated shape of an input signal with a larger amplitude. Linearization is any process capable of compensating for the non-linear transfer characteristics of the amplifier in order to produce a sufficiently linear amplified replica of the desired signal.